The Book of Hel
by kelsi106
Summary: Rachel is betrayed by the people of Cincinnati after she saves them from Kusox and is sent to the Ever After for fear of her becoming like Kusox. Once she returns Rachel has changed and Cincinnati is in for a shock. Can Ivy help heal Rachel from years of trauma from her time in the ever after? Can bring back the old Rachel or is Hel here to stay?
1. Damned

**Chapter One: Damned**

I have been in the Ever after for three hundred and fifty years and I am still waiting for Ivy or somebody to set me free. I mean we had a deal I deal with Ku'Sox and I can go home to Ivy in our church but no they said "I'm sorry but we can't let you free again, look what destruction this day walking demon wrought who's to say you won't do the same we can't risk it, I'm sorry." Before being chucked back Ivy promised she'd let me out and I'm still here. Maybe, she's moved on? Maybe she doesn't want me anymore or she forgot about me.

After spending all these years here I have changed, I became more demonic, and I've had to lose all of my morals to survive. I learned to kill fast and slow, quickly and clean with precision. I learned the art of torture which I took to it like a duck to water and took great pleasure in it. I became a sadist in every sense of the word, to the point where watching torture is akin to voyeurism and to torture others is orgasmic, but to be tortured I am still not okay with at all but I learned to deal with it. I learned the arts of thievery, lies and deception, as well as blackmail I lost all that was once me and I loved it. I also trained in making deals and loopholes, ley lines, curses, and weapon crafting. During my hundred and fifty-seventh birthday I crafted my first sword named Soul Drinker, a beautiful Katana with a jade and ruby jeweled hilt designed to look like a damned soul screaming a onyx blade cursed to reap souls from the enemy on the other end of the sword and trap their souls in the sword I mastered combat in all its forms and mastered how to use just about every weapon I could get my hands on be it sword, knife, gun, bow and arrow, spear or chakra. I learned about demons and where we come from, our laws, politics and culture, Elves, Elven law, politics and culture as well as every language known. I trained my ass off to learn and become a better demon to the point where I am as powerful as Newt the only other demoness there is only I am sane, or at least I think I am.

I had long since learned how to save Ivy's soul, in fact as long as I live her soul is safe and when she dies she will still have her soul whether I am here or with her as long as I live she has a soul. I had been in this realm so long I forgot much of my life from before, even my own name so I christened myself a new name as Hel the Keeper of souls, Angel of Death, Lady Death, Belle Morte', and Reaper of the Ever After. Two hundred years after completing my training I began fighting my ass off fielding constant demons trying to kill me due to a bounty on my head after an honor duel with Asmodeus the demon of Lust after he tried to force himself on me after one too many no's. Apparently killing a high level demon grants me their territory and familiars. So after that I had to defend myself from a bounty and territory poachers.

Two hundred and fifty years of battles and victory and I got cocky, getting me knocked out and kidnapped where I have been chained to an iron and sulfur enforced rock in some sort of cave or graveyard and with various demons being tortured and raped repeatedly for one hundred years, and I'm still here waiting to be free. I awoke to my favorite demon (note the sarcasm) Derisor a shape shifting trickster demon of deceit and mockery as Ivy as per usual but this time instead of simply taunting me with his usual spiel " _why do you keep hurting me?"_ Or _"Why should I rescue you when you can no longer hurt me?"_ Or his favorite her dying telling me it's my fault. Instead he shot me with an iron arrow tipped in sulfuric acid. Screaming would only entice more pain as I had long ago learned to keep quite but try as I might I couldn't keep from whimpering in pain at the sudden surprise of pain. Iron and sulfur are a demons biggest weakness having one of the two simply burns and weakens our powers but both burns like the river of fire ten times over and weakens not only our strength and powers but our will to live as well. Having been tied to an iron and sulfur rock for a hundred years has been bad enough but adding the arrow with that shit in my blood stream and I'll be begging for death. Sadly we are all immortal in the ever after so I will forever live in agony unless I return to the surface world than I am in deep shit.

When I recovered I see Ivy or should I say I saw Derisor (it has been getting so hard to tell what is real anymore) holding a crossbow to my heart with a smug look on her face half serious half uneasy. As if unsure to end my life or not, "Where is it?! Where is the Book Hel?!" The way he commanded me sent a thrill of excitement in me as if this was some sort of game, which it was but he sounded so much like Ivy that when she/he said my name like that it turned me on. (Yeah over the years I became a sadist to the extreme did I mention that?) I didn't answer as usual this isn't the first time he tried to get information on where I hid the Book of Hel, which is a Grimoire of sorts that holds the key to my power over the souls of the dead, and a list of the damned.

As the keeper of souls that book holds records of all souls, vampire, werewolf, demon, elves, witches, humans, etc. It also has to power to control, release or punish the souls in the book. As the Angel of Death the book also lists those destined to die and once they die sends their souls into the book. I told people the book was hidden but in reality I am the book, (i.e. my mind) but if people thought it was an actual book then they won't try to kill me permanently because if they do the 'book' is destroyed as well. So the longer I don't answer him the longer I live. I snorted at that thought yeah as if this is living. As if she knew what I was doing she smiled an eerie sort of smile that should be a sin enough to look at other than find endearing. "So dear heart, are you sure you don't want to tell me? Or should I convince you?" She asked saucily and began sexily stalking towards me swaying her hips as she went, I was so busy staring lustfully at her hips I jumped when with vampire speed she struck as quick as a serpent she sank her fangs into my scars with a savageness that hurt like hell and appealed to my sadistic side. Pulling my essence and blood she drank her fill making me weaker and through my pain induced haze I realize she was turning me into her shadow. Before I lost conciseness I saw flash of light and saw a familiar face, a man with golden hair, about 6'4 with violet eyes and a kind face.

Ivy was ripped off of me taking a piece of my flesh with her, crying out in pain, I tried to stay still but my head dropped forward on its own accord bringing a fresh wave of pain to my new wounds. From far away I heard that man who sounded so familiar, call out "Rachel!" Rachel? Who is this Rachel that sounds familiar? Wait Rachel is me! That was my name before I forgot and became Hel. But it doesn't sound like me anymore, I don't like it I tried to tell this man but I could only muster a weak "H-H-Hel...n-name-is- H-Hel," before I was free from the chains and fell. The man caught me as I collapsed. "It's okay. I've got you." A hand touched my forehead, and its coolness was soothing. Those were the last words I heard before the world turned from gray to black.


	2. Home

**Chapter Two: Home**

Beep...Beep...Beep...

The nightmares were horrible but expected. Every night for the last three-hundred and fifty years I had nightmares so this was common. At first, Ivy shot me with an arrow, and then she drank from me, and was in the process of making me her shadow before I was rescued.

Only that one wasn't quite a dream, was it? Desperation jerked me into consciousness. I was never so happy to wake up in my life.

When I woke up I realized I was in an infirmary of sorts in a flat bed bandaged like a mummy, with blood in it and an unwelcome concussion. Beside me was that man all bruised and banged up, luckily I appeared to be safe but years of training and being hunted taught me to be on constant alert. Taking a quick scan of the room for any threat I found none but was still cautious. The first thing I heard was the flutter of pixy wings, followed closely by a running description of Tink's frilly pink underwear, from the pollen-like flavor of the soul I could deduce it was a pixy . Mild daylight - the pre-noon kind that was still too early for demons and familiars - was seeping through the windows. Besides the Ever After had no sun so there could be no daylight, which meant I'm either, free at last or this is another trick.

"Hello?" I called out hoarsely, my mouth felt as dry as dust. After having felt another soul in the room, it felt familiar just as this man felt and looked familiar but it has been so long since I remembered anything from my life before the Ever After that the only thing I remember is Ivy but only because Derisor won't let me forget her. The flavor of the man's soul was of forest and nectar meaning the man is was Elvin, the other soul in the room is of decay and of black orchids, which means a vampire.

"Rachel? Thank god you're ok, I thought you'd never wake up." a familiar voice coming from the direction of the familiar soul spoke. It was Ivy, though if it was the real Ivy or Derisor is yet to be seen. Derisor had the talent to mimic everything about the being he took shape of, personality, species, voice, and looks, mannerisms and to some extent to the soul enough to mask the flavor of his own soul but not all of it.

Looking at her, I was confused since the last time I saw Derisor as Ivy she was wearing her usual dominatrix outfit but now she was wearing a comfortable old shirt over a pair of leggings that did nothing to hide her trim figure underneath, and her hair was spiky-wet from a shower. She held a cup of what smelled like coffee in her hand, freshly brewed by the aroma of it.

At my look of confusion, 'Ivy' started pacing as she explained, "You were in a coma for four weeks I thought we were too late to save you. I am so very sorry that it took so long to get you out of there but I have been trying to get you a pardon to be released and that took freaking seven months, and then there was finding someone willing to summon a demon, but when we did we couldn't summon you because apparently you changed your summoning name and then we had to convince Al to give us the name and then when he wouldn't we tried Newt where after a cryptic 'good luck with Death' we finally got you back but you were hurt and wouldn't wake up! So we brought you here to the hospital as a friend of mine treated you and you fell into a coma. I wasn't sure you'd ever wake up."

Throughout her entire explanation she continued to pace and waving her arms about like a crazy person, something Derisor would never do as it was to human for him. Derisor may imitate someone but even he wouldn't act so, so human. With that thought I was finally convinced that this was really Ivy and not Derisor but I still had to be sure.

"Ivy?" I croaked my voice still felt like sandpaper, but she still heard me.

"Yes Rachel?" I still don't like that name but the need to know she is really who she said she is won out my need to correct her there was plenty of time for that later and I was getting tired.

"Are you really you?" She looked confused for a moment before a look of recognition crossed her face so quick if I weren't looking at her I'd miss it. The Elve must have told her about my attacker, I wonder what else he told her I mused to myself.

"Yes it's really me dear heart," at my skeptic look she continued looking like she might cry.

"Our auras merged fully once," she started getting my attention after seeing me nearly fall asleep but fighting it not sure if I was safe enough until i determine if this is Ivy or not. "You wanted to understand me better so we shared blood and our auras merged. From then on whenever your aura was in danger my aura protected you." Finally convince she is who she says she is seeing as nobody not even Derisor knew about that I allowed myself to smile for the first time in three hundred years. Feeling safe enough with Ivy I fell asleep but not before I told her about my name.

"Ivy..." I murmured sleepily, needing for her to hear me but too tired and weak to bring my voice above a whisper.

"Yes dear heart?" Ivy answered in a thick voice filled with an emotion I can't describe.

"Call me Hel, I don't like Rachel anymore." before she can reply I stop fight it and drift off to sleep completely content.


	3. Nightmare

**Chapter Three: Nightmare**

 _Year 150, Outer Ridge of Hel's Land_

 _The sound of metal upon metal filled the air as two whirring blades danced across each other in a deadly dance as the combatants tried their hardest to kill each other. One a man of War and Bloodlust, known to the mortals as the Horseman War, but to the Demons of hell he was known as War for while he was known as such due to his success in battles he had yet to loose he was still just a mid-level demon and he wrought no fear unlike the actual horseman. His opponent unlike War however wrought fear only second to NEWT for she had never lost a battle as well and she was far more powerful and cunning than he could ever hope to be and she had only been fighting for 100 years._

 _This is not the first time some upstart decided to fight her and it won't be the last. After what seemed like years of fighting which was actually only nine days Hel finally had a shot at him as War tiring for days of fighting when he usually won in a day two at most stopped to catch his breath. That was when Hel struck. Quick as a serpent she thrust her blade Soul Drinker deep into his stomach and viciously jerked her blade up spilling his intestines on the floor. But she was not done yet, for she was a vindictive one. So as he lay whimpering and crying in his own excrements she took his intestines and stuffed one side down his throat and used the other side to choke him with it until he took his last wheezing breath._

 _As War slighted her by insulting her battle prowess and thus hurt her pride not to mention the fucker had the gall to claim the stakes if he won were her body belonging to him. Luckily for her she won so she won his territory and his soul. Hel had no need for his body as she didn't swing that way anymore, she had no need for riches as she had more than she could need from her plunders. But territory she needed as those under her protection and her familiars were many. As for his soul well she did kill him, and as she is very much as the rumors proclaim a soul eater why waste a perfectly good snack?_

 _As she feasted on her snack she did not realize someone was waiting for just that moment when she was focused on her food and therefore vulnerable to strike. Out of nowhere she heard a high pitch piercing cry that sounded like a hundred screaming banshees come from behind her. Clapping her hands to her ears in a futile attempt to protect her she left herself open for an attack her attacker was waiting for. With that her attacker shot her with an iron shotgun round of sulfur and before she could see who her attacker was all she knew was darkness and she knew no more._

Jolting awake from my dream or rather nightmare I looked around the room I was in, disoriented but alert for any threats, entry points and escape routes. After I was satisfied I was safe I took a moment to reflect what happened and where I was. I was back. I was back on the mortal plane, with Ivy but for how long? I remember she said I have been here for four weeks in a coma but what of after all of this. How long until these wretched mortals dare to send her back?! Well no matter, they sent me to suffer an eternity in hell and I shall return the favor. After all it is common courtesy for foreign visitors to share their culture from their homeland. And make no mistake I am a demon now through and through, Hell is my home and I will ensure that this plane shall feel my wrath and vengeance for all I have suffered for their arrogance of thinking they can chuck me to hell and take me back when they need me and the only way Ivy could have gotten me a pardon is if they would need me in the future. Well I would hate to be them when they see the monster they created. My only regret is that Ivy will have to see the carnage and chaos I plan to inflict on those around me and there is nothing she could do to stop it.

With an evil smirk I relaxed back into my pillows and closed my eyes to rest as I was still injured, plans of chaos and death flowed through my mind as I let the sandman take me.


	4. Familiar Plans

**Chapter Four: Familiar Plans**

 _Two Weeks Later_

It's been two weeks since I awoke to find myself in the mortal world once more. Two weeks of poking and prodding from the pesky mortal nurses and doctors bugging me for my blood to test with. After the first time I was asked I 'nicely' told the doctor that if I find out or suspect he or anybody took any of my blood without my say so they would find their insides on the outside. I demonstrated on a particularly pesky nurse whom had annoyed me by constantly flirting with _MY_ Ivy!

We demons are possessive of our things and Ivy is _MINE_! After that I was left alone, but I still had to stay in the hospital for two weeks to allow my body to recover. I had after all just woken from a four week coma I was reminded more than once.

If only Ivy were here she could alleviate my boredom, but she has been avoiding me ever since she witnessed what I did to that nurse. I don't know why she would care about that scum of a nurse. Maybe it was that I killed a man so callously? But the man was asking to be skewered!

You do not lay claim to things that belong to demons and his flirting and touching was him claiming her for his own in my book. He is lucky that is all I have done to him, I have seen demons torture someone for days without rest just because the bastard was stupid enough to take a book without asking. Granted it was a Grimoire but regardless that man-no that thing is lucky that is all I have done to him.

And did Ivy thank me for ridding her of the pest. No she screamed at me, called me a monster and fled the room and hasn't returned since. That was what? Three days ago? Anyway I will not apologize and Ivy will have to learn that this is who I am now and I will not change. I refuse!

I just hope she doesn't hate me for it and for what I plan to do to the humans. I have decided after I get out of the hospital to contact some of my familiars on this side and have them do some research for me. After all it wouldn't do to exterminate the humans without knowing more about them. I have spent so long in the Ever After that I had long ago discarded my humanity and I need to learn how to act human. Not to mention that some of those familiars have been whispering about a rebellion and well we can't have that now can we?

Ungrateful bastards! I protect them, I feed them, I pay them and yes I may be cruel but I am a demon damn it! I am not a charity case either! I mean I expect loyalty and favors in return. I could easily treat them as my slaves as they are instead of subjects, but I don't.

Why? It's not because I see slavery as wrong, no I see the necessity of it. To demons owning a slave is a show of power, the more slaves you have the more powerful you are, since you have to bind the slave to you and that takes a considerable amount of power. The most a demon would have is somewhere around thirty slaves. Me? I have invented a method of binding my familiars to me, they are not slaves as they will want to serve me. Unlike a slave who has no free will and no choice but to obey their demon, my familiars have free will and will want to please me. It is a subtle slave bond as they will have no choice but to want to serve me, they will be like a slave be absolutely loyal to me but they can do whatever they want until I have need of them. Hence why I treat my familiars like subjects as I am their queen.

I have around three hundred familiars, spread across America and another hundred in china and that is just how many familiar's I won on the mortal plane alone. In the Ever After I have what amounts to a small country of subjects. Enough to fit in my territory and enough to hold the four hundred from the mortal world and still have room for more.

Anyway I think when I get out of here I shall visit Chandra she is a lovely little flower shop owner and not to mention a witch who I have bedded many a time. She always has great information for me and isn't bad in bed either. I think our business will be very pleasant! I grin to myself

After all who said you can't mix business with pleasure?


	5. Released

**Chapter Five: Released**

I was being released from the hospital today thank Hell because if one more person poked me or pestered me for tests there won't be a hospital left but a crater where it used to be. Fortunately for me I shall be free today, unfortunately for the humans now that I am free I can start my plans to wipe out these pests.

As soon as I sign the papers for my discharge I head out to the parking lot to wait for Ivy who is still not talking to me but has agreed to take me to the church. Which I don't see as progress to get her to talk to me as Ivy had offered me a ride before she began ignoring me.

I hope seeing as she and I will be stuck in a car together that she will talk to me, but it is no skin off of my back if she doesn't. If she can't accept that I have changed and that I won't change myself to please her than it is her own fault.

When I am still waiting here an hour later I decided that Ivy had stood me up and is not coming. Which for some reason unknown to me hurts. I mean who cares if she won't talk to me. Who cares if she hasn't visited me. Who cares if I have been standing here like a fool for an hour for a ride she promised me right? I mean I don't care!

This is just another reason to go through with my plans for today, besides I don't need Ivy to give me a ride and I certainly do not want to ever step foot in a church. So after digging out my cell phone I stole from the nurse when he wasn't looking I dialed a number I knew by heart and hoped to god they answered. After many rings they answered.

"Hello?" a man on the other end of the phone grumbled angrily and groggily, probably having just woken up from his nap.

"Hello Nick, Oh how I have missed you," I told the man on the other end of the phone with a smirk as I could practically smell his fear from here.


	6. Summons

**Chapter Six: Summons**

 _ **Year 100 Hel's Palace**_

It has been 100 years since I have arrived in Hell and I could feel myself growing stronger by the day. I have been training almost nonstop to better survive this hell hole. After defeating and gaining territory I built myself a little get away from my responsibilities as both the leader of my territory and as my duties as an angel of death. It was here in this palace I sit now upon my throne of souls and bones thinking about my plans for the future. If I am to remain here then I need more followers and a different bond to them than the slave bond. Maybe a modified version?

Then I will slowly spread my influence to the mortal world, when I have sufficient numbers here I will throw a coup and take over Hell. But if I am somehow freed from this cesspit then I shall first get my revenge on those responsible for my imprisonment and then spend as much time as I can with Ivy before I find a way to take over Cincinnati. I don't want to kill the humans and I definitely don't want to rule them I have enough people to rule on this side of the line as it is.

As I continued to plot I felt a tugging on my line and a whisper in the stale cold air as my name ominously rung out in the throne room. Abruptly I stood in disbelief as no one had dared to call me especially by my new name since I created it. Curiosity and defiance battled within and curiosity won out. Unlike the rest of the demons here I can choose to ignore a summons I am quite powerful and since I am still part- human as much as I dislike it and try to forget it is allows me certain- privileges.

After turning myself invisible and flaming to my destination I was shocked to find out who indeed had summoned me. After getting over my disbelief a wave of mischief overtook me as I thought of what I could do to this little worm and what I could get out of it. Like other demons I had to hold to our deals but not word for word only what is said I could take the meaning of the bargain into a different context than the mortal and still get the better end of the deal.

Oh what fun to be had! What fun indeed!

Finally revealing myself to the mortal I calmly walked out of the circle like it wasn't even there ignoring the sputters from the man I curiously glance about the apartment I once resided in once upon a time. As I wondered the silence grew until finally I decided to break it seeing as he wasn't.

"Hello Nick, long time no see huh?" I asked calmly before pivoting to face him.

As we took each other's appearance in I couldn't help but notice the changes in him, his body became more defined his arms grew a little bulge and his hair while unkempt grew and looked like that just had sex look. Hey eyes are an ice blue to match my emerald green wore his pain like a badge and I couldn't help but scoff.

The eyes are truly the windows to the soul and though he has seen enough pain and has had enough misery in his life it is not something he did not bring unto himself. I have known pain and misery and he has not felt or seen a fraction of it and for some reason I felt insulted that his eyes could show what mine cannot.

After he was finished checking me out and cataloging my changes namely my tail and horns he spoke a name in reverence. A name I have not heard in 100 years and hate almost as strong as I hate my human side. That girl was weak and too kind for her own good, denial ran deep and violence was something she couldn't stand. Me, I am stronger I take no shit from anyone and I do as I please when I please. I am a bitch and proud of it, and I embrace everything I am even I have to grudgingly admit my human side.

"Rachel," he breathed in a tone that spoke of awe and reverence. I snarled at the name and the tone. He did not revere ME. No he revered _HER_! The sniveling doormat of a girl who allowed this pathetic worm use her and mistreat her and confused lust with love.

I knew better I knew that what I felt for these lecher all these years and the years ago before were nothing but lust. I knew my heart belonged to another but back then I was too steep in denial, but years around demons and losing my inhibitions made me all but apathetic to any form of petty prejudice. Ivy was the one for me and I am into women more anyway even now, though I will admit I am sometimes with a man simply to fuck them. But that is neither here nor there.

"Hel," I corrected him upon seeing his confused face I elaborated.

"My name is no longer Rachel," I grimaced at the name I couldn't help it the name is so plebeian. "My name is Hel."

Another silence engulfed the room and since he was the one who called me here he was going to have to speak first this time. Seeing the sofa I stalked towards it and gracefully sat stretching out my long smooth legs and relaxed. Soon he would have to speak but I can wait over the years I have learned patience. Sure enough Nick joined me sitting in the recliner facing me so he could see my face. After he was comfy and we were settled he began.

"I want to make a deal, I am willing to pay any price." Nick boldly stated looking as serious as I have ever seen him. When he said he would pay any price a delightfully wicked grin lit up my face. Oh! Such lovely wording and so much to play with since he said _ANYTHING_! I giggled in my head at the many possible things I could have him do and do to him.

"What is the deal and I will tell you the payment." I practically purred to him, I love deals like this open ended. I am on my happy high right now.

"I need you to kill someone for me, as soon as you can." This was surprising I mean Nick was many things a thief, a seducer, a con man and a player? Yes. A killer? Well I guess some people change.

"Who?" I asked curiously tilting my head to side as I thought about Nick could possibly want dead.

"Rick Cormack. Vampire Master of Cincinnati."

 _Well things just got interesting._


	7. Explanations

**Chapter Seven: Explanations**

 _ **Year 100 Nick's Apartment**_

There was a moment of silence after Nick's shocking words. As I contemplated what the Master Vampire of Cincinnati had done to warrant such drastic measures that he would summon and make a deal with a demon to kill him when he could either do it himself or hire assassins.

Something is going on here more than just killing the master vampire something big and dangerous and I want to find out just what this something is. Whilst in my thoughts I noticed that Nick was shifting about nervously and sweating bullets. It seems he thinks I am about to decline his request.

Hah! As if a chance to off a vampire who I knew for a fact is using Ivy for something most likely dangerous and to off a rival for her affections? Count me in! The fact I don't like his smug ass is just a bonus as far as I am concerned I would do this shit for free but I won't tell him that. Wouldn't want to waste a good deal.

"First off before I take this deal, I need to know a few things first." I told him in a tone that brooked no argument. Nick looked outraged and looked as if he was about to argue and demand my cooperation but a deadly glare from me was all it took to quite him and give his acquiesce.

"First why not hire your usual thugs and mercenaries? Or why not kill him yourself? What made you resort to making a deal with a demon to kill him for you?"As I spoke I looked at him intently, piercing him with my eyes and observed how he would react and if he would dare to lie to me.

After the first question left my mouth I notice his eyes tighten in annoyance and anger but if it was that he tried that and failed or if he was insulted I asked or he hadn't thought of it I don't know.

When I asked the second question I notice his posture stiffen and his eyes had this fearful and panicked look about him as if the thought of killing him himself is terrifying which I guess to a mortal going up against a powerful vampire is so I scrapped the idea of him killing Cormack off himself or trying. He wouldn't have done it himself he doesn't have the guts. Pathetic! If you want something done right always do it yourself.

When I asked him the final question I saw him become stiff as a board still his eyes had a wild desperate look to him, his fists clenched and unclenched. I knew what ever had him so terrified to make a deal with me and not name any terms must have been dangerous enough that even human mercenaries wouldn't or couldn't do. Which means the vampire is either more powerful than I had thought or he has a secret weapon to aide him.

After a tense minute of silence Nick's body loosened up slightly, he nervously licked his lips and spoke hesitantly eyes darting around as if for eavesdroppers.

"It all started a month ago," Nick spoke softly eyes far away as if in memories. "I was hired by a rival Master Vampire who calls himself Felix to steal an artifact of great power from Cormack that the vamp found in one of Piscary's hidden cache's. Some sort of bat statue not unlike the wolf statue except there was something about this statue that raised the hair on my neck and sent chills down my spine." Nick's eyes looked a mix of haunted and horrified at the mention of this statue, he was shivering too as if he still got the chills from just speaking of it.

The description of the statue though limited and Nick's reaction had me intrigued it sounded like one of the legendary statues of the six races. Sort of like the ring of Sauron in the Lord of the Rings. (Yes I have read those demon's do read things other than Grimoire's and the Necronomicon on occasion !)

From what I have gathered from my research into the start of our species there began with the Eternal Six. The Eternal Six as they were known were the six races that were indeed eternal whether because they were immortal or they were always to remain on this earth in one form or another be it through legacies or through their descendants.

The first of the eternal six to come into being were the Fae who were a proud race which consist of the pixies, the Fairies and the Sidhe. There were two types of Fae the Unseelie Fae and the Seelie Fae or as they are commonly known as the dark or light Fae respectively.

The dark Fae thrives on chaos and mischief as well as being free and without inhibitions. With no judgment and no morals the Unseelie Fae whom are forever ruled by their Unseelie Queen the first Fae Maeve are the darker and more carnal natures of the Fae.

The light Fae however promote peace and happiness, they lavish themselves with the finer things in life and are prejudice against anything dark or remotely close to the dark. The Seelie court or as it is sometimes called the Golden court is ruled by their King Oberon.

Second was the Demons a once feared and bestial race that spawned the most hellish creatures and sought to only destroy as was their purpose until one of their creations and on e of those of the Fae turned on them and cursed them to forever remain on another plane with no sun and of nothing but pure hell. They would no longer retain their true forms save for a horn, tail and wings in human form and only if they are powerful enough. They were also cursed to be a slaved race, forever making deals with other beings and to be summoned at the whims of others.

The third was the witches, the spawn of the creature of whom had cursed the demon race and a someone stunted demon. With powers of hell and the looks of a mortal these creatures were powerful but not as powerful as their true ancestors due to their mortality.

Fourth were the humans who were the start of all the ones most monsters were born or made from.

Fifth was the vampires an experiment gone wrong when a demon who fell in love with his familiar tried to make her immortal so she may forever stay with him turned her into a blood thirsty creature. She was immortal indeed, but to her disgust to sustain her immortality she must drink the blood of others to survive. Her beauty and grace enhanced as did her speed and strength a worthy match for her lover. she became the first of her race and the only true immortal vampire where as her children the day walking and undead vampires could be killed.

Finally there was the werewolves another experiment gone wrong. One of the undead vampire's grew paranoid of being attacked in the daylight while he was resting so he sought a witch to help his dilemma. Unfortunately for him there was no cure for his curse and no spell to protect him. Enraged at his witch's failure he ordered her to create something that would. So with great reluctance the witch called upon her first born son for aid. After many trials she perfected a serum to give a human the traits of her son's most beloved animal a wolf. Exited to try it the witch's son tried it on himself before she could stop him and became the first werewolf.

The boy did indeed have all of the traits of a wolf but he also had the ability to transform into a wolf every full moon. His transformation was painful and got more painful with every full moon until finally he could not take the pain anymore and killed himself with his father's silver dagger to the heart to rid himself of his curse.

After centuries of these six beings in existence and countless feuds and wars five of the leaders of the six races came together. Queen Mauve represented the Unseelie Fae and King Oberon represented the Seelie Fae. Lucifer himself descended from hell to represent the demons. the first witch and the one who cursed the demons Hecate. Lilith and her demon lover Abaddon came representing the vampires. Finally the witch Morgan Le Fay and her first born son Lucian came representing the werewolves.

As the five leaders and their consorts or children gathered excluding the human race as their mortality prevented them from having a permanent leader to decide such important things they began to plan a way to keep the peace between all beings. After many arguments it was decided a statue of each race was to be made with the power to command them and one to command them all.

Afraid of the statues falling into corrupt hands a powerful curse was cast on the statues only the most pure of heart can control the statues any who seek to control the races for their own gain and not for the safety and betterment of the race would be cursed to a slow and painful death.

Over time the statues were lost until three years ago when the mortal in front of me found one to command the werewolves. Luckily I was able to save the statue from falling into corrupt hands for a brief time I held the power it contained. Unfortunately it began to drive me mad as I am not a werewolf so in order to save me my old fried David the Alpha male to my Alpha female of our pack saved me taking the power unto himself and making him the undisputed king of the werewolves.

Now the same man who has found the wolf statue is claiming to have found the vampire statue. I don't know whether to curse this man's uncanny ability to find things he shouldn't or to commend him.

Shaking myself from my musings I noticed he had stopped speaking and looked far more haunted than before. Clearing my throat to regain his attention he jumped startled before looking at me sheepishly before continuing his tale.

"It took a while and as it turned out it wasn't in Piscary's old cache but in a hidden chamber in the back of what used to be some rundown apartment in the same neighborhood as your church and Piscary's Pizza."

My breath hitched as a flash of memories hit me of owner of that apartment, a dazzling smile and rich hearty laugh. Going to the opera, going out to Carew Tower to eat, stolen kisses and I love you's, making love again and again, an explosion of a boat and memories of death and vengeance.

"Kisten," I breathed interrupting his description of the apartment I knew all too well. For the first time in a long time I felt an emotion other than anger, lust and satisfaction. I felt for the first time in 100 years sad and what felt like an echo of love for a ghost in my past.

Uncomfortable at my sudden display of emotion I cleared my suddenly dry throat and answered Nick's questioning glance.

"The man's apartment belongs-belonged to Kisten Ferris," I corrected myself as the past tense is still a shock to me after all of these years not thinking of him or my past it was like I just lost him all over again.

Ignoring Nick's curious glance I continued " Kisten was the former servant of Piscary he must have given it to Kisten to guard and not told anyone about it and Kisten not knowing what it was hid it in his secret room and forgot about it. With both of them dead no one would know where it is. How did you figure it out?" I asked curiously as now that I thought about it how did he know where to look?

Nick looked lost as how to explain and just shrugged his broad shoulders and said "I don't know it was like I was in a trance I honestly don't remember how I got to the apartment just these whispers in some sort of weird language. Then when I woke up from my trance I found the statue in my hand in some stranger's apartment." Nick looked glassy eyed just talking about it.

So he was possessed which means he could have been possessed by a demon interested in the statue or a master vamp marked him as their servant either with or without his knowledge and possessed him. Either way it is interesting how he found the statue and bears investigating later.

Before he could continue I got up from the couch and to the wet bar to grab myself a drink I feel as the more that is explained to me the more I would need a drink. Grabbing the decanter of scotch I grabbed two glasses and filled them to the brim and gave Nick his glass before walking back to the wet bar for mine.

After I downed my drink and poured another I was about to down my glass but I paused and with a shrug grabbed the decanter and brought it back with me to the couch taking my drink with me. After getting settled I gave Nick a nod to continue his tale.

"So once I got over the fact I had the creepy statue I was about to bring it back to the Master who ordered it from me when for some reason no matter how hard I try I couldn't give it to him. Whenever I try it is like I physically can't hand it to him. So as punishment or just to get the statue from my cold dead corpse I have been dodging assassin's left and right, hell even the merc's I hired to protect me turned out to be after my head and I am tired of it." Nick sighed running a weary hand though his hair looking as tired as I had ever seen him and bone weary.

That would explain why he would make a deal with me if he can't trust the people hired to protect him but it doesn't explain why he wants Cormack dead at all just this Felix guy.

"What about Cormack what does he have to do with this?"

With a weary sighed and a gulp of his scotch he was quite for a minute, looking thoughtful. Finally after a minute he spoke voice cracking with the weariness and surprise of what he had to say.

"Felix was the middle man and after some digging I found out who hired him who was my actual employer." Downing the rest of his drink he turned his serious eyes on me and finished "It was Cormack who hired me to find the artifact and it was Cormack who wants me dead. If I can't trust anyone to protect my back on this side of the line than I will look to someone who will from the other side of it."

I was baffled to say the least of this new piece of information. I mean I haven't kept up that much with what goes on in this plane but from what I am hearing it is serious enough to have caught my interest and what a shock to the usual indifferent attitude I have towards this plane and their drama. After a moment of reflection I looked to Nick's weary yet content face and couldn't help but wonder how he could trust a demon over his own kind?

"You would trust a demon?" I incredulously asked because out of everything he has said that is the one thing that makes absolutely no sense and is the most insane thing out of his mouth.

With a smirk he raised a brow and deadpanned "No I don't trust demons." Then his eyes softened and his smirk turned into a small smile, "I trust you."

I couldn't help but snort at that this man is delusional if he thinks he can trust me or unless...

"You mean you trust Rachel yes?" I raised a brow at his sheepish expression and couldn't help the irritated sigh that left my mouth.

"I thought we went over this already? I am no longer Rachel I am Hel! I am strong and cunning and-"

"And that is exactly why I trust you!" Nick interrupted surprising me, I thought he would trust Rachel not me? When he saw my confused frown he elaborated " I trust you because I know you will get the job done you are strong enough for it and more than powerful enough to get it done add in your cunning and I know you can do a better job than most demons I've dealt with. Is the fact that I still see you as Rachel helps? Probably but I know from the past three hours I have spent with you enough to know you have changed. People change and demons are no different. So I am asking you not my ex-girlfriend Rachel but the powerful demon Hel for help."

By the end of Nick's passionate speech I was floored, I honestly thought he wanted my help only due to our past and because once upon a time I was Rachel the girl he thought he loved or maybe he did in his own twisted way. Now that I know he wants MY help, the help of the demon I am means more to me than I thought. That is what bought him my help in the end although I still have to state my terms for our deal.

"Let's make a deal then."


	8. Deal with the Devil

**Chapter Eight: Deals with the Devil**

 _ **Previously on The Book of Hel**_

 _"You would trust a demon?" I incredulously asked because out of everything he has said that is the one thing that makes absolutely no sense and is the most insane thing out of his mouth._

 _With a smirk he raised a brow and deadpanned "No I don't trust demons." Then his eyes softened and his smirk turned into a small smile, "I trust you."_

 _I couldn't help but snort at that this man is delusional if he thinks he can trust me or unless..._

 _"You mean you trust Rachel yes?" I raised a brow at his sheepish expression and couldn't help the irritated sigh that left my mouth._

 _"I thought we went over this already? I am no longer Rachel I am Hel! I am strong and cunning and-"_

 _"And that is exactly why I trust you!" Nick interrupted surprising me, I thought he would trust Rachel not me? When he saw my confused frown he elaborated " I trust you because I know you will get the job done you are strong enough for it and more than powerful enough to get it done add in your cunning and I know you can do a better job than most demons I've dealt with. Is the fact that I still see you as Rachel helps? Probably but I know from the past three hours I have spent with you enough to know you have changed. People change and demons are no different. So I am asking you not my ex-girlfriend Rachel but the powerful demon Hel for help."_

 _By the end of Nick's passionate speech I was floored, I honestly thought he wanted my help only due to our past and because once upon a time I was Rachel the girl he thought he loved or maybe he did in his own twisted way. Now that I know he wants MY help, the help of the demon I am means more to me than I thought. That is what bought him my help in the end although I still have to state my terms for our deal._

 _"Let's make a deal then."_

 _ **Year 100 Nick's Apartment**_

The apartment was thick with silence after those ominous words. Hel observed the human she had once so foolishly trusted and gave her heart to. _Well, one of the many men I had once so foolishly loved and look at him now,_ Hel thought in thinly veiled disgust. _How far the mighty have fucking fallen,_ Hel smirked in amusement as she watched him fidget and sweat profusely as he thought over his course of action. For all of his talk of trusting the demon that she became over the pathetic mortal that she was, he sure is hesitant. _But that is the problem isn't it?_ Hel asked herself as she waited patiently for him to confirm that a deal will be made or if she had wasted her time.

 _Nicholas needs to decide if he can put aside his pride and fear to do what needs to be done. He needs to decide if he should trust that the demon that I am now is anything like the woman he loved once upon a time. If he could see even a shadow of that woman than his fate is sealed, but if he doesn't than he is taking a dangerous risk._ As they observed each other they had one thought as he made his decision, _To be safe he must make a deal with the devil, but it is better to make a deal with the devil you know than not._ With that decided, Nick cleared his suddenly dry throat and said the words that would seal his fate.

"Name your price."

With a satisfied smirk, Hel nearly purred as she thought of what she has planned for him. If she were human she would have felt sorry for the poor bastard. As it was, she isn't human and she doesn't give a fuck about the human's mental, emotional or physical wellbeing that will be left in tatters before she is through with him. After all he should know better that when you make a deal with the devil, the devil is the only one that wins. Hel sighed in satisfaction as she leaned back in her chair, she will have so much fun with her new toy. But business first and then she will have her fun, or well fuck it! _Who said you can't mix business with pleasure,_ Hel thought with a giggle.

"In return for killing the Master Vampire known as Rick Cormac, my price is thus," Hel's powerful voice filled the silent apartment. Whereas before she sounded like a predator toying with its prey, now she sounds like the powerful demon that she is ready to claim a soul, dark, dangerous and evil. Nick shivered as she issued her decree, praying to a God he had long ago forsaken for mercy on his soul. Looking into the demons dark soulless eyes as she inspected him like he wasn't worth the speck on her boots, Nick felt a chill creep down his spine as he realized his mistake for foolishly believing that demon or not their history would save him. Nick stared in horror at the demon before him, realizing his folly far too late as the deal was struck. Nick had only one coherent thought he had as he felt the magic seep deep in his soul as the deal was struck once she finished naming her price.

 _What the fuck have I done?_


End file.
